1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable, collapsible device for tensioning and supporting sheet materials as used by artists, craftspersons and the like for the display of and working upon these sheet materials and specifically to quilting frames.
2. Description of the Related Art
The current art for tensioning and supporting textiles consists of two basic designs, the first of which is a rectangular frame having aprons of canvas or a similar fabric secured to opposing rails onto which the textiles are pinned, basted or sewn. While this device is effective, it usually requires considerable time to assemble and also requires either disassembly or large storage space upon completion of the current work. The other design is usually round or oval and consists of an outer ring pressed over an inner ring whereby the textile is trapped between the two rings. While this design is portable and easily stored, the available work area is insufficient. Larger versions with legs are available but they also require some disassembly for storage or transport. Furthermore, these devices of the prior art may also tend to cause the textile to be pinched, pierced, wrinkled or unevenly stretched in the tensioning process.
It is well known to provide a frame for supporting sheet materials such as fabric and to attach the sheet materials thereto by a piercing means such as nails, staples, serrations, pins or sewing. For instance, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,180,059 issued to Kandle, 2,213,879 to Evans, 3,841,008 to Cusick, 3,950,869 to Samarin, 4,229,890 to Dropinski, 4,471,543 to Wolsey, 4,658,521 to Thorpe and 4,944,105 to Schulle.
It is also well known to provide a frame for supporting sheet materials such as fabric and to clamp sheet materials between two mating surfaces. For instance, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,056,966 issued to Belding, 1,411,908 issued to Cacici, 2,213,879 issued to Evans, 2,760,299 issued to Gable, et al., and 4,658,522 issued to Kramer.
Further it is known to provide a frame for supporting sheet materials such as fabric and to hold sheet materials between two surfaces at least one of which is magnetic. For instance, see French patent 1,203,412 assigned to Brayhead (Ascot) Ltd.
Still further, it is known to provide a frame for supporting sheet materials such as fabric and to hold sheet materials onto such frame by folding the fabric over an edge and providing a clip means to hold the fabric thereto. For instance, see the aforementioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,950,869 to Samarin, 4,194,312 to Connors, et al., and 4,937,961 to Gandy, et al.
It is also known to provide a table surface which is folded upon itself, tilted about a central pivot, or adjusted in length and width for furniture or the display or working upon of materials. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,266 issued to Lafargue, or the aforementioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,229,890 issued to Dropinski, or 4,658,521 issued to Thorpe, or 4,943,040 issued to Finstad, et al, or 4,944,105 issued to Schulle.
It is further known to provide locking or wedging bars for retaining sheet materials within a groove. For instance, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,359,663 issued to Black, 3,762,080 issued to Poole, 4,041,861 issued to Alter, and 4,430,815 issued to Wulc.
It is further known to provide means for tensioning or retaining sheet materials by using a spring loaded piercing element or an advancing mechanism such as a screw, pawl or roller. For instance, see the aforementioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,180,059 issued to Kandle, 3,359,663 issued to Black, 3,762,080 issued to Poole, 4,041,861 issued to Alter, 4,430,815 issued to Wulc and 4,937,961 issued to Gandy, et al.
It is known in the art to stretch sheet materials upon a frame by utilizing a holding bar within or with a retaining clip and moving a portion of the holding bar to a tensioned position with a second retaining clip. For instance, see the aforementioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,950,869 to Samarin or 4,937,961 to Gandy, et al.
Finally, it is known to stretch sheet materials by bending a frame relative to a work surface in order to permanently mount sheet materials upon the frame. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,543 issued to Wolsey.
It is apparent from a review of the art cited above that a portable, collapsible, free standing device for tensioning and supporting sheet materials has not been produced. It is also apparent that the mechanisms for tensioning the fabric require many parts or are somewhat cumbersome to utilize.